It's Hard To Search When You're Two Inches High
by MoodyMare24
Summary: "Have you girls seen a young boy named Yuki Sohma?" He asked with a regal voice, looking down at them from his great height and pushing his long hair over his shoulders. "Prince Yuki?" They squealed excitedly as one of the girls dropped down the wall.


**A/N: This idea came to me slightly with something that happened at school. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!**

A tall figure strode through the gates of Kaibara High School, His long grey hair stood out from the rest of the students and teachers walking to classes. He held his head up high and walked towards a group of giggling girls, swooping upon them like a owl hunting it's prey.

"Have you girls seen a young boy named Yuki Sohma?" He asked with a regal voice, looking down at them from his great height and pushing his long hair over his shoulders.

"Prince Yuki?" They squealed excitedly as one of the girls dropped down the wall clutching her heart and blushing, "Prince Yuki, is down the corridor over there." She said pointing vaguely to the left.

"Um, thank you... I think." The man said slightly taken aback, _Yuki is obviously just as well loved at school as I __was _he thought to himself smiling proudly as he walked down the corridor at a rapid pace. He turned a corner to find a mass of students flocking to their lessons, right in the thick of it, he saw Yuki and a small blonde haired boy parting ways to their separate classrooms. He took a step forward trying to edge closer to the young boy when suddenly the school bell tolled and a massive crowd of girls stampeded out of a nearby room. He leaped to a near by wall narrowly missing the young girls by a whisker. When he looked back for the young boy he was gone, leaving his friend to walk into his own classroom. He walked into the middle of the now empty corridor and sighed. _I was so looking forward to seeing him_he thought once more. Out of the middle of no-where a door from a nearby room burst open and Tohru Honda ran through looking at her watch and trying to hoist up her bag onto her shoulder at the same time.

"Late, late, late!" She muttered to herself angrily as she once again hooked her bag up onto her shoulder. Little did she know she was heading straight for the grey haired man.

"No!" He cried, but it was to late, she collided with him, wrapping him into a strong embrace in the process. He managed to get a good look at the girl before...

POOF!

"What was that?" She mumbled from the floor with a confused look on her face. She failed to notice the pile of red robes that were moving by themselves near the wall.

"Tohru! Tohru down here!" Came a distant voice, she looked about her confused and muttering to herself.

"I'm hearing things," She said worriedly, she looked at her watch once more and remembered why she was running in the first place, "Oh My! I'm late!" She exclaimed and scrambled up from her positition on the floor, she swung her bag over her shoulder once more and ran into a nearby classroom.

Finally he untangled himself from the pile of clothes and slithered out into the daylight, just in time to see Tohru disappear through the door. It had been a while since he had transformed and if he was honest he had actually forgotten what it was like. The world was so much bigger from down there and so much noiser, sounds of chairs scraping along the floor and teachers shouting at their pupils rang through his head. He curled his long body into a spiral and settled down in the middle of his pile of clothes, _Ayame you can't stay in the middle of the corridor,_ he thought to himself. There was only one thing for it, he would have to continue searching in his transformation state. He slithered over to the nearest door and poked his head underneath, tasting the air with his tongue. He quickly scanned the room with no such luck,withdrawing his head. Ayame moved on to the classroom next door sliding his head underneath again. Once more Yuki was not to be found. He withdrew and looked down the long corridor, _this would be so much easier if I was taller.  
_

"Third time lucky." He said determindly to himself and pushed his small head under the door. He was about to withdraw it gain when he saw the unmistakable purple and greyish hair that Yuki sported. He slithered his whole body under the door, pushing and squeezing until the end of his tail popped into the classroom. He made his way towards Yuki rather slowly from his small height but at least he was getting somewhere now. Suddenly a chair was thrown back onto the floor and a girl stood up petrified.

"AHHHHHH! SNAKE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, by this time virtually every girl was stood on her chair or trembling in the corner. Everyone but Yuki Sohma.

"Ayame," He muttered angrily underneath his breath shaking his head, he caught the little snake out the corner of his eye and ran to go grab him, by this time Tohru had also figured out what had happened and ran after him leaving her friends Uo and Hana behind in a very confused state.

Yuki ran out of the classroom and into the corridor clutching the snake, with Tohru in hot pursuit.

"You better have a good explanation!" He exclaimed angrily, "Else I'm going to skin you alive"

"Darling brother!" Cried the snake slithering from Yuki's grasp and wrapping himself around his arm. "How nice it is to see you again. Have you missed me? I'm sure you have."

"Spill!" Yuki shouted loudly making Ayame jump from his grasp on Yuki's arm and he fell to the floor.

"Well I simply came to visit you. I intended to be in human form of course but then while I was searching for you Tohru crashed into me as she ran into her class and well you can guess what happened really." He explained quietly as Tohru caught up with the two boys. She came to a halt near where Yuki was stood and bent over panting.

"I'm so sorry!" She panted harshly, "I didn't realise I had crashed into you, It's all my fault Yuki please don't be mad." She pleaded, Yuki shook his head and went over to comfort her leaving his brother to slither along the ground

"I'm not mad at you," He laughed, "I'm mad at him!" He said, his voice turning sharp as he glared at Ayame who was now slithering into a spiral.

POOF!

"Finally!" Ayame breathed happily going to hug his brother.

"Ayame! Clothes! Now!" Shouted Yuki, throwing his brothers clothes at him quickly and placing a hand over Tohru's eyes. Ayame caught them expertly and proceeded to dress himself.

"Sorry about this Tohru," He apologised with his back to her.

"It's okay," She squeaked, still blindfolded by Yuki's hands. Eventually Ayame finished dressing and Yuki could remove his hand from Tohru's face, she blinked a few times as the bright sun beaming through the window approached her eyes.

For a few moments they stood in an awkward silence. All that was heard was Tohru still breathing heavily and Yuki muttering amgrily under his breath while Ayame looked down pretending to be extremely interested in his battered shoes.

"Well this was wonderful dear brother!" He said suddenly, breaking the silence. "We should definately do this again some time!" He beamed and began to walk away regally smiling to himself happily. Yuki was beside himself with anger.

"Is that it?" He exploded angrily. "You caused all that to say hi?" He continued shaking with rage.

"Of course! I just wanted to say hello to my darling brother!" He said as he walked away into this distance. Yuki continued to mutter angrily under his breath and was preparing himself to fight as Tohru ran over.

"Don't worry Yuki, it just shows how much he cares!" She explained as they watched Ayame stride away down the corridor.

"He just makes me so mad." He replied as they walked back into class, he shook his head. It didn't seem like anything was going to change between the two brothers anytime soon. Much to Tohru's disappointment anyway. Yuki stepped to the side allowing Tohru to walk through the classroom door first and he disappeared inside afterwards.

* * *

"You'll never guess what just happened Tori-san!" Exclaimed Ayame down the phone excitedly, as he walked out of the school gates.

"You're right, I probably won't." Sighed Hatori uninterestedly.

"I had conversation with Yuki!" He beamed.

"BEEP!" Went the phone as Hatori hung up quickly.

"Tori? Tori? TORI!"


End file.
